au revoir
by parabellum bullet
Summary: sejak awal, waktu, keadaan, dan segalanya memang tidak pernah berpihak kepada mereka berdua. benang hidup mereka tidak saling berkelindan. tlo setting. implied luke/thalia.


au revoir

pjo © rick riordan

* * *

Ketika beberapa _cyclops _menyingkirkan patung Hera seberat dua puluh ton yang membebani kakinya, Thalia tahu para Dewa sudah kembali ke Olympus. Perang melawan Thypon sudah usai dan kemenangan ada pihak Olympus—setidaknya satu masalah yang cukup besar sudah terselesaikan, meski sesungguhnya masalah yang lebih serius ada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Thalia merasa tulang kakinya patah, dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak tanpa dibantu orang lain. Dia tidak punya kesempatan menyusul Percy, Annabeth, dan Grover ke dalam kuil. Tapi dengan kedatangan para Dewa, Sang Letnan Artemis tahu teman-temannya tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Meski sebenarnya, bukan hal itu yang menjadi sumber kekhawatirannya yang utama.

Di tengah _chaos _di dalam pikirannya (sekaligus _chaos _di sekitarnya), seseorang dari perkemahan—Thalia tidak mengingat namanya, membantunya berjalan ke tempat beberapa rekan mereka yang terluka dirawat. Mereka membantu menyembuhkan luka di kakinya dengan cukup baik, meski dia masih harus menggunakan tongkat penyangga untuk membantunya berdiri.

Sambil mengawasi beberapa blasteran dari kabin Apollo membantu teman-teman mereka yang terluka, Thalia memikirkan probabilitas yang mungkin saja terjadi di dalam kuil sepanjang dia terjebak di bawah patung batu sialan itu. Mungkin, Percy sudah berhasil membereskan Kronos—meski kedengarannya mustahil. Atau malah sebaliknya, justru teman-temannya yang sudah _dibereskan _oleh Penguasa Titan (sungguh, Thalia tidak bisa mencegah kengerian yang menjalar di punggungnya demi memikirkan hal itu.) Dan, Thalia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya berpikir tentang Luke, _teman lama_nya. Thalia ingin percaya bahwa Luke melawan, Luke masih hidup di dalam raganya dan melawan Kronos dari dalam—tapi toh jika deduksinya benar, tetap tidak akan membantu terlalu banyak. Kronos lebih kuat dibandingkan Luke.

Putri Zeus itu tahu, tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan Luke lagi. Dia sekarang pemburu—bahkan menjadi tangan kanan Dewi Perburuan itu sendiri. Tetapi, dia _memang _selalu peduli pada Luke—sejak mereka masih menjelajah separuh negeri bersama. Bahkan ketika dia baru saja _hidup kembali _sebagai manusia, setelah tujuh tahun menjalani hidup sebagai pohon pinus penjaga Perkemahan Blasteran, orang pertama yang dia cari adalah Luke. Bahkan ketika dia sadar, Luke yang sekarang bukan lagi bocah pirang yang menyelamatkannya dari gua naga di Charleston bertahun-tahun lalu. Menjadi Pemburu, bukan berarti Thalia bisa membekukan perasaannya begitu saja.

Dia sudah tergoda untuk menyeret langkahnya ke arah kuil, ketika beberapa orang tiba entah dari mana. "Mereka berhasil, Kronos sudah dikalahkan," katanya.

Tubuh Thalia melemas seketika. Teman-temannya selamat, meski mungkin mereka harus menderita patah tulang yang cukup parah—dia cukup yakin. Tapi, satu orang tampaknya tidak. Jika mereka menghancurkan Kronos, maka paling tidak mereka juga mendestruksi Luke, yang menjadi wadahnya, secara fisik. Seandainya hipotesanya tadi tepat—Luke masih ada di dalam tubuhnya, sekarang jadi tak ada gunanya. Luke pasti sudah tewas—bersamaan dengan mereka melenyapkan Kronos.

Sesak menghimpit dadanya. Perasaan yang indentik seperti ketika dia sempat menyangka dia membunuh Luke di Gunung Tamalphis hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, dia benar-benar berjalan secepat yang dia bisa (mengingat dia masih membutuhkan tongkat penyangga) ke ruang singgasana—berniat menginterogasi Percy, memaksa bocah laut itu menceritakan semuanya.

Thalia sudah nyaris mencapai ruang singgasana, ketika tiga orang wanita tua keluar dari tempat yang dia tuju. Tiga Moirae—nenek-nenek yang mengontrol benang-benang metafora kehidupan manusia dari lahir hingga mati. Mereka membawa jenazah yang tertutup kain hijau-putih.

"Tunggu," Thalia merasa dirinya sinting, meminta nenek-nenek pengatur takdir menunggunya. Tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain—dia merasa mengenal jenazah dalam gendongan mereka. "Kumohon—tunggu!"

Mereka berhenti. Thalia tidak tahu alasannya—mungkin karena dia Putri Zeus yang konon merupakan satu-satunya entitas bisa memerintah para Moirae**(1)**, atau mungkin karena nada suaranya yang benar-benar terdengar putus asa. Yang mana pun tidak masalah, dia hanya perlu memastikan.

Thalia membuka kain penutup raga tak bernyawa itu. _Luke. _Dia benar, itu Luke. Dia masih setampan yang Thalia ingat, dengan bekas luka cakaran Ladon di pipi kirinya. Mata yang biasanya biru cerah, kini terpejam—mungkin untuk selamanya, dan Thalia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat binarnya kembali. Perasaan kehilangan tiba-tiba menghantamnya seperti badai. Sesak itu kembali menimpanya.

Jemari Thalia bergerak, mengusap lembut rambut pirang Luke, menelusuri garis wajahnya, dan berhenti di dada Sang Putra Hermes—tempat jantungnya seharusnya berdetak. Thalia tahu semua terlambat—sejak awal waktu, keadaan, dan segalanya memang tidak pernah berpihak kepada mereka berdua. Seolah-olah semuanya memang sudah digariskan demikian; benang hidup mereka tidak saling berkelindan.

"Selamat tinggal, Luke," Thalia memandang dan mengingat, sebelum memberikan penghormatan terakhir. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Pandang matanya buram ketika para Moirae membawa pergi jasad Luke—teman lamanya, sahabatnya, _cinta pertama_nya. Ketika dia berkedip, dia menemukan kelenjar lakrimalnya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Thalia Grace menangis.

compléter

* * *

**(1)** _T__he Zeus Moiragetes, _beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa Zeus adalah _leader _Moirae.

p.s. happy birthday thalia grace.

thanks for reading this, fellas. i beg for your review.


End file.
